Be the One I Adore, Be the One I'm Looking For
by emoTWiLiGHT
Summary: Songfic for Adore by paramore. Funny how that rhymes. .. Just a show of Bella's love for Edward. ExB duh. Fluffish.


**Hi! Um, so I have several different songfics and story ideas floating around in my head but I haven't gotten to them yet. Well I was listening to some paramore songs on playlist dot com, and it seemed like every single one had a little Twilight story that it could tell. So here is one of them!  
Song is Adore by paramore (hah, it rhymes!)  
I don't own Twilight.  
Please review. And please go to my profile and vote in my poll!**

_I don't mean to run  
But every time you come around  
I feel more alive than ever  
And I guess it's too much_

Ever since that fateful day when he glared at me in Biology, I have been in love with Edward Cullen.

Then, I had thought that he hated me. That made it so much easier to ignore him. But after he stopped Tyler's van from crushing me, I knew that he cared. Even if only in a small way, and even if he didn't even know it.

It was enough to keep me dreaming of him.  
And then when he threw everything aside and talked to me, I fell even deeper. Sometimes it scared me how much I cared for this guy. But it wasn't like I could just stop.

_  
Maybe we're too young  
And I don't even know what's real  
But I know I never... _

_Wanted anything so bad  
I've never wanted anyone so bad_

It had struck me as funny when he asked if I had every felt the way I felt about him for another man. Of course the answer was no. How could it be anything else?

But I guess he didn't really know just how much he meant to me, how much I loved him, how much I wanted him.

_If I let you love me  
Be the one I adore  
Would you go all the way  
Be the one I'm looking for  
If I let you love me (If I say)  
Be the one I adore (It's ok)  
Would you go all the way (You can stay)  
Be the one I'm looking for _

Oh, how I wanted him to love me like I loved him. It seemed as if I would do anything just to hear him say those words and mean them. But how could I be enough for someone like him?

It was already amazing that he was even talking to me.

_Help me come back down  
From high above the clouds  
You know I'm suffocating, but I blame this town_

And the fact that he did talk to me made my days so much better. Gave me something to look forward to when I woke up. And when he wasn't there, it was depressing.

Whenever there were clouds, I felt like the sky was coming down on me. But when it was sunny, it was so much worse. Because he wasn't there.

_  
Why do I deny  
The things that burn inside,  
Down deep I'm barely breathing  
But you just see a smile_

Before I had realised that I was in love with him, it was so much easier to be around him. Then, it was just a simple relationship; two schoolmates, of course we had to talk to each other.

But once I realised that I loved him, it made it harder. First, because I knew he would never feel the same, and second, because it was hard to just sit and talk to him when all I wanted to do was let our lips touch, let my fingers roam through his hair…

Those feelings were hard to suppress.

_And I don't wanna let this go  
Really, I just want to know _

_If I let you love me  
Be the one I adore  
Would you go all the way  
Be the one I'm looking for  
If I let you love me (If I say)  
Be the one I adore (It's ok)  
Would you go all the way (You can stay)  
Be the one I'm looking for_

He was what I was looking for. Before I even started looking.

And I would do anything to make him love me as well.

_If I let you love me  
Be the one I adore  
Would you go all the way  
Be the one I'm looking for _

_If I let you love me  
Be the one I adore  
Would you go all the way  
Be the one I'm looking for _

_If I let you love me (If I say)  
Be the one I adore (It's ok)  
Would you go all the way (You can stay)  
Be the one I'm looking for_

That was all I wanted: for him to love me, and for me to love him. It would be a perfect life.

Too bad he was perfect, and I was not. We would never belong together. It just wouldn't happen. Wonderful things like that didn't happen to ordinary girls like me.

"_But that's what happened. For some reason that I cannot even begin to comprehend, you fell in love with me too. It was something that I'd never thought possible, but it was. And I am so very happy about it. Edward, I love you. And I'm hoping that, by me singing this song horribly and telling you the story behind it, you'll begin to see just how much I really do love you."_

As I walked to Edward's room, I heard a bit of the end. He was listening to the CD I made for him. I smiled.

The music for the song started up as I walked into the room.

"Hey." I sat down on Edward's bed.

"Bella." He turned off the music and scooped me into his arms in one swift motion. He laid down and I rested my head on his chest.

"You were listening to that again?"

His mouth turned up into the crooked smile I loved.

"It's a reminder of how much you truly love me. I listen to it whenever you are out of my sight."

"I was just in the bathroom, brushing my teeth." I gave him a confused look.

"Nonetheless, you weren't here with me so I could do this." He trailed his icy fingers down my cheek and leaned closer to my face. "I love you," he whispered and his sweet breath filled my head, officially dazzling me. He softly touched his lips to mine. I came out of my daze and kissed him less tenderly than 

he was kissing me, knotting my fingers into his hair. I turned around so that instead of laying side by side and leaning against him, I was facing him and half laying on him.

All too soon, he pulled away. I frowned in disappointment, but reminded myself that I had him. That he had picked me, that he loved me. It was enough. For forever.

**Aw, I think that's sweet. Do you think it's sweet? I think it's sweet.  
Tell me if you think it's sweet in a REVIEW xD**

_Alright, now here's a HUGE thanks to my beta, Obsessed.with.writing because I had a little dilemma on the ending, and she helped me decide which ending to use. Thank you so much, I really don't know what I'd do without you. (Besides sit in my room and cry all day, not writing anything)  
So give thanks to Ashleigh and REVIEW her stories as well! They're really good, I promise you!_

**I just realised that I've not said anything funny in my ANs today. Hm. Oh, well… I just woke up. What are you gonna do? Sue me?**

…**.**

**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I SAID I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I DON'T! ALL COPYRIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER! DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! OH GOSH MY LIFE IS GOING TO END! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO PAY OFF A SUEMENT. Suement? Is that even a word?**


End file.
